inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
O-Yakata's guard
|image name=O-Yakata's guard.png |nihongo= |romaji= |literal meaning= |literal meaning 2= |viz manga= |english tv= |birth= |age= |death=Killed by Bankotsu |status=Deceased |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |skin=Tanned |family= |weapons=Sword |abilities= |occupation=Samurai |team= |affiliation=O-Yakata |anime debut=110 |final act= |manga=250 |movie= |game= |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} This human male was a loyal vassal to the lord of the region and acted as his personal guard. History After the Shichinintai were revived, their leader Bankotsu had Kohaku deliver a letter to the castle that warned of their impending attack as revenge for killing them fifteen years ago. The caused the lord's servants to conscripts villagers to join his forces. The guard reported to the lord in his chambers that reinforcement from the conscripted villagers would arrive soon and assured him that the castle was completely secure, to which the lord believed that all the extra security was unnecessary. The guard tried to convince his lord to be more cautions due to the rumors of the Shichinintai having been revived and had already committed various atrocities throughout the regions. The fact that they were in possession of Bankotsu's weapon Banryū also add to his worries of them becoming targets to their attack. They soon heard a large noise outside that came from the Shichinintai's attack on the castle. The guard feared that the revived mercenaries would be able to breach their defenses, but the lord confidently expressed is belief that they would not reach him. It was at that moment when Bankotsu entered the lord's chambers and reclaimed Banryū. The lord immediately offered Bankotsu to be his new general so they could conquer the land together, much to his guard's surprise. Bankotsu, however, rejected his offer and killed both the lord and his guard by cutting off their heads. Personality He is shown to be a very cautious person when it comes to his lord's safety. Physical description He is an adult human male with tanned skin, black eyes, and black hair. His head has a square profile and has a small mustache that is shaved in the middle. Outfit He wears a light brown kosode with a large diamond pattern on it and a brown hakama. He wears armor over his outfit the consists of a blue breastplate with four matching kusazuris around his legs and a blue sash around his waist, black sode shoulder guards, black oda gote forearm guards with tekko hand guards, black suneate shin guards and a pair of black tabi over his feet. He also wear a small black helmet with a white sash around it. Manga vs. Anime *His death, as well as his lord's death, at the hands of Bankotsu ares shown in the manga. In the anime, the scene changes just as Bankotsu is about to cut off their heads. Trivia *His seiyū, Toshihiko Nakajima, voiced several characters from Rumiko Takahashi's previous series . They include Farmer Brown, Wonton, and Yamato no Orochi. He also voiced a doctor from Takahashi's anthology series . es:Guardia del Castillo del Norte Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen